Take a Breath
by bubblegum14u
Summary: What if they weren’t nephilim? What if they all were just normal kids?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take a Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments trilogy.

Summary: What if they weren't nephilim? What if they all were just normal kids, humans? Would everything happen differently?

**Authors Note:** Hey, So I after reading City of Glass I totally needed more! It was so good and I love Clary and Jace. So I thought up this interesting fanfiction. I hope you like it. And just so you're not confused the character John is Clary's actual brother. Since Valentine never gave him demon blood and Jocelyn never left Valentine he is living with his family (Clary, Valentine, Jocelyn.) And he was infact, never Sebastian, or evil, for that matter. So John is Jonathan Christopher. Clary's _real_ brother. The guy who in City of Glass pretended to be Sebastian. Also since Valentine never brought up Jace, they have never met. And since they are ALL not nephilim Stephan Herondale never died, so Celine, Stephan's wife, never killed herself. And for Jace to exist we have to say that Stephan divorced Amatis (Luke's sister). But just because they all aren't Nephilim doesn't mean there not any Nephilim in the story… I know it is confusing. But hopefully you will get used to it =]

"You be the anchor that keeps my feet to the ground, I'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds." – Mayday Parade

ONE

"You've got to be kidding me!" John glared up at the bouncer in front of Pandemonium.

"Back of the line kid." The bouncer said in a deep, monotone voice, arms crossed across his massive chest. "Now." He said when John didn't move out of place.

"Come on, John. Let's just go home. I don't want to go in anyway." Clary said, grabbing hold of John's sleeve.

"Well I do." He responded, not taking his eyes off of the bouncer.

"You better listen to your sister kid, before you get punched in the face." The bouncer glared back at him.

_I'm not a kid_, John thought. They had waited in this line for over an hour. And he _wanted_ to go in. Even if it was Clary's idea to come here. Both of them had never been here before. Clary had said she heard some things about this place and wanted to check it out, first thing when they got to New York. They had lived in a lot of big cities: Chicago, Las Angles, Miami, Vegas, they were all the same in his mind. Just a new house, a new school, new faces. Clary was really the only constant in his life.

"John." Clary said pulling on his sleeve, he didn't budge. "John." She said, pulling harder. He let her pull him backwards, still glaring at the bouncer, the bouncer still glaring back.

"John! What were you thinking! I mean-"

John looked her in the eye. He heard the words she was saying, but it was all just a murmur behind his thoughts. Tomorrow was their first day of a new school in New York, and it was already eleven. Good thing Dad wasn't home or he would kill him. John's eyelids drooped, but he wasn't ready to turn in for the night. He wanted to get more of a feel for New York.

"-picking a fight with a bouncer who is easily weighs 200 lbs more then you!"

"Coffee?" John said, focusing on the small coffee shop behind her. She sighed,

"Fine, coffee it is."

They walked across the street to the pink neon sign that flashed COFFEE every other second. The last E hung sideways not flashing and the other E would flash irregularly to the others so most of the time it just read, COFF.

"Home, Sweet Home." John murmured, opening the door for Clary.

Inside the walls were lined with tall wooden booths, scratchy red cushions were laid into the wood as a seat. Clary led them to a booth and they sat down.

Clary crossed her arms over the table and rested her chin on them. She hated moving, they had lived everywhere because of her Dad's job. She didn't even know what her dad did. Something with politics, she assumed. She looked up at John, he dint seem to mind moving.

"One Coffee." John said to the waitress and looked at Clary. She nodded, "Make that two." He said. The waitress nodded and walked away.

Clary looked around the restaurant. There were two girls in the booth across from them whispering and giggling. In the booth across from them was an older man, around the age of forty. He wore a brown suede hat that covered his eyes. He looked vaguely familiar. One of her fathers friends? Maybe, but what would someone that knew her father be doing in a dump like this.

"Clary? Earth to Clary?" John waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"Coffee." He pointed to the round mug in front of her.

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Thanks." She put both hands around the brown cup and sucked in its warmth. She raised it to her mouth and drank. It was bitter, and frankly tasted horrible. But she kept drinking. She hadn't realized how cold she was.

"You're shivering." John noticed. "You want to go home?"

Clary shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We can stay if you want to."

"You know what; _I'm_ getting tired, so I think we should go." John said with a smile on his face. Clary laughed.

"Well if you put it that way…"

John dropped a few dollars for coffee on the table and they walked out of the store, onto the cold streets of New York City. The bitter taste of Coffee still in their mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! Oh and btw of you don't remember Eric, Matt, and Kirk are all friends of Simon's (they're in a band together). Eric shows up in this chapter and the others might show up in the story at some time. Also, i whole bunch of people added this to their story alert but didnt review. So if you could all review that would be great! I would really appriciapte the feedback, good or bad. =]

TWO

"This is it, locker 27b." John said looking at the small plate nailed to the front of the locker. Clary sighed and looked up at John. "I'll see you at lunch." He smiled at her. "Now go make friends." She sighed again and turned around to open her locker, waving backwards at him. Clary looked from her left then right. Examining the faces of the kids that were now her classmates.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Clary jumped in surprise, her shoulders slamming into the locker door.

"Yea." She said once she regained her voice.

"I'm Eric." Eric said sticking out a hand.

What was she supposed to do? Shake his hand? She stood there awkwardly for a minute, looking from his hand to hers.

"Um…" Eric said, awkwardly putting his hand back at hi side. "Do you need some help? Getting to homeroom, I mean." She looked up from his hand and into his eyes. Eric was a nice looking guy. He had a smile that reached his eyes, which always helped. She then noticed a thin white scar that cut through his eye brow.

"How did you get that?" she asked before she realized what she was saying.

"What? Oh, this?" he pointed to his eyebrow. "Football." He said simply. Whenever football was called into question all Clary could think about was sweat, and mud. Eric didn't look like the type of guy who would be playing football anyway. He wasn't abnormally muscular. He looked like a pretty thin kid under his black Led Zeppelin tee-shirt.

"So can I walk you to your next class?" Eric asked with a smile on his face.

"No." Clary said and smirked at his astonished face. "No, you cannot."

~.~.~.~.~

"I'm new here." Clary explained to the algebra teacher for the fifth time. The teacher furrowed her eye brows. "I'm a new student. New." The women muttered something under her breath in a language that Clary couldn't understand. She spotted a class list and pointed to her name.

"Clary Morgenstern." She said and pointed to herself.

"Oh, yes, yes, sit, sit." She motioned to the desks and chairs.

"She doesn't speak English very well. All she knows is math." A voice said behind her.

"Well that's good since she's a math teacher." Clary said and turned around.

The voice was a boy behind her. He was tall and pale. He wore black square glasses. His eyes were a light brown color behind them and the sun coming in from the window made some parts of his eyes look lighter then others. The light seemed to reflect from his eyes to his glasses and cast a glare. He squinted, his eyes all lashes.

"I'm Simon." He said waving just a little, but with only his middle and pointer finger.

"Clary." Clary said scanning the room for an open seat.

"You can sit next to me, the seats open." The boy, Simon said. Clary looked at him skeptically. Not sure what to make of the outward friendliness.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks." Clary said after a minute.

Simon led her to a row of desks in the back and sat in one on the end. Clary to a seat next to him and put down her books. Taking out a pencil and notebook.

"Solve." Mrs. Kesirov, or so it said on the name plate hanging off the front of her desk, pointed to a problem on the board.

"Algebra, oh joy." Clary muttered under her breath

~.~.~.~.~

_Art is SO not my thing_, was all John could think about while he drew the boy standing in the front of the classroom.

"Who would like to go after Alec? Anyone?" The teacher looked around the room as Alec changed his pose.

"Fag." Someone coughed behind John. The art teacher, Mrs. Dowel turned around and scowled.

"Justin, Principal now." Mrs. Dowel said very calmly and pointed to the door. Justin smirked, slapped high five's with a few other guys, and walked out of the room.

"Alec, thank you. You can take your seat now." Alec sulked back to his seat.

Mrs. Dowel sighed and taped her pencil on her paper. "Kids, start cleaning up your things. Class is almost over."

~.~.~.~.~

"-So do you wanna sit with me?" Simon asked her, again.

"I was planning on sitting with my brother." She said. "I told him a would."

"Oh…" Simon said. The light in his eyes dimming. "Tomorrow then?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She smiled a small smile.

"Yea, sure. Tomorrow." She said and he brighted.

Clary turned back to her locker and put her hand into her knapsack. And started blindly searching for the brown paper bag that contained her lunch. Once she found it and closed her locker Simon was gone and John was standing there.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." She said, looking at him with a smile. It was nice to have one familiar face around here.

They started walking down the windowed hall that shown a courtyard inside. A honey colored gazebo was situated in the middle, with four paths leading up to it. It looked like a nice, quiet place to sit.

They entered the lunch room and Clary scanned the room for an open table.

"Jace." A dark haired girl giggled, to the side of them. She was pressed up against the wall with a boy standing in front of him.

"Jace, no." The girl giggled again as he pressed closer to her. He smiled.

"But Is-"The boy, Jace started saying.

"Herondale! Get off Miss Lightwood and back in your seat!" A teacher came closer wagging a finger at them.

"Let's not sit over there." John said looking away. Clary nodded. And they walked away to find another table.

**Authors Note:** Whoa! So if you didn't catch that Isabelle and Jace were making out in the lunch room. Because since they're not Nephilim he was never Jace Wayland, Morgenstern, or Lightwood. And his dad Stephan Herondale never died. So he is now Jace Herondale.

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** OMG! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Seriously, you guys are f-ing amazing! Keep the reviews coming in. I wrote this chapter just because of all the nice, supportive reviews I got so you should give yourself a hand. I know its short, but it's a chapter all the same. Also, I have decided that I am going to start dedicating chapters to people, because you all are such great reviewers. So, therefore, this chapter goes to **Vaguely Cobalt** for reviewing from the beginning a personally naming herself my #1 fan. :P Thank you so much for reviewing!

Lots of 3 –bubble

THREE

The phone rang three times before Clary leaned over to the small, brown wicker side table where a silver cordless phone sat in its dock. It was around 4:00 and she was sitting on her worn out cream colored bead spread with small roses dotted all over it. Her teal colored walls were bright from the sun that was being cast in from the windows behind her. Clary picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clary? Is this you? I'm not sure I had the right number." An unclear male voice said.

"Who is this?" Clary asked confused. She could hardly hear the person on the phone over the loud crashes in the background.

"It's me, Simon. You remember, from school?"

_Oh_, Clary thought. _Simon. That guy from algebra_. She sighed.

"Hey Simon, what's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering, uh…" Simon stopped in mid sentence

"Dude! Just ask her!" Clary hears someone yell in the background and then a loud crash of what sounds like a symbol.  
"Well," Simon starts and takes a breath. "The guys and I were going to go to Pandemonium, you know that club down near 42nd? And I wanted to know if you wanted to… come with us. Kirk's all into that stuff and he always drags us along with him, so I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along." He said out of breath. Clary could almost picture him waiting anxiously by the phone, fixing his glasses on his face.

"Kirk?" She asked.

"Yea. You know the guys: Kirk, Matt, and Eric." Simon said.

"Yea, She was totally all over me today guys. I was like 'Whoa, girl you gotta calm down. There's enough of "The Eric" to go around!' She was crazy!"

Clary almost laughed.

"Oh yes. I know Eric." Clary said shaking her head.

"Oh.." Simon said. His voice dropping.

"He was all over me today. And I was like 'Whoa, you gotta calm down. There's enough of "Queen Clary" to go around!'" Clary said, mimicking Eric's voice. Simon laughed.

"You hear that Eric? "Queen Clary" Says you were all over her today!" Simon yelled to Eric.

"Uh…" She heard him say in response.

"So do you want to come?" Simon asked again, hopeful.

_What could go wrong?_ She asked herself. Why not go out any have some fun? Try to make some friends at this new school.

"Yea, sure." Clary said, actually excited. Simon was starting to seem like a pretty nice guy. "But can I bring someone along?" she asked.

"Sure." He said. "Bring whoever you want, we don't care. Just meet us on the side of Pan at nine." He said.

"Okay." Clary responded. "See you at nine." She hung up the phone and hopped up off her bed. Her bare feet landing hard on the honey colored wood floor. Clary walked up to her four panel wood door and threw it open.

"John!" She called down the hallway. "Pandemonium at nine!" She yelled her voice echoing down the long corridor.

**Authors Note:**I hope you liked it! Please review! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** So, right now its 11pm and I am SO tired. My computer crashed so I'm on my Mom's. So, this might be the last update for a while. But don't worry, the story must go on. (5 stars for cheesiness) Also, I have written up chapter summaries just to get a main idea to where this plot is going and let me just tell you it is AMAZING! So, unexpected, horrible, and extravagant! I am already planning a sequel! Finally this chapter goes out to **GinnyScar**, for always reviewing and being such a nice person. You are amazing!

FOUR

The side of Pandemonium was a narrow alleyway that barley fit Clary and John shoulder to shoulder. The black paint on the brick walls was chipping off. Graffiti covered every inch of it in neon colors. John leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, foot taping. He was staring at Clary/ She seemed to be deep in thought about something, he didn't know what. Why did he even come here.

_Because of her_

A voice said inside him. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew it was true.

"Hey." A voice said in front of hi. John looked up from his feet to see a group of four guys standing in front of him and Clary.

"Hey Simon." Clary said, standing up right and turning to John. "This is my brother, John." She said.

"Hey…John." Simon stuck out his hand. John took it, surprised that such a skinny guy could have such a firm hand shake.

"Ready to go inside?" A boy in black asked behind Simon.

"Don't we have to wait?" Clary questioned, turning slightly to the front of the building. Simon smiled.

"Kirk knows some people." He said matter-o-factly.

Kirk led them down the alley and to a door. It was hardly noticeable because it was painted black like the rest of the walls, and had no knob.

Kirk knocked twice on the door and it opened slowly to reveal a tall, muscular man dressed in all black. Then tendons in his arms rippling out of his thin black cotton tee-shirt.

"Hey Mark." Kirk said looking up at the tall man, The man smiles, a mouth full of gleaming white teeth."

"Kirk." He says.

Mark steps aside to reveal a room with black walls. Brass candelabras hang from the ceiling. Red velvet fabric cover the cushions that sit behind small triangular tables, nailed to the floor. The strong pulsing beat of the music makes Clary's heart speed up, trying to match it. She feels her chest vibrate as the music swims threw her. Kirk walks in the door and they all follow. They walk through the dark, Smokey V.I.P room and out into the main one. The club is packed to the brim. People dance all around them. Simon runs up and takes Clary's hand.

"Wanna dance?" He asks, smiling. Clary nods and Simon leads them out to the middle of the dance floor. As Simon pulls her along Clary casts a backward glance at John, but cant seem to find him.

~.~.~.~.~

Simon and Clary dance to the music. Simon cant help but smile inwardly to hislef. He likes Clary a lot.

The song changes from a pulsing beat to a slow, melodic song.

"We're gonna slow things down here at Pandemonium." The DJ coons into the microphone. Some people groan. "Ladies choice." Everyone starts swaying to the music.

"Hm, who should I pick?" Clary asks looking around the dance floor. Simon leans down to match her height.

"I would say that guy over there." Simon points to a skinny guy with a blue Mohawk. "He seems like your type. A good looker too." Clary laughs and slaps Simon's shoulder, but leaves her arm their and bring the other one up to put around his neck. Simon gingerly laid his hands atop her hips. They danced slowly, swaying back and forth, not speaking. But it is a comfortable silence. Suddenly Clary brakes apart and stumbles back.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, surprised.

"I-I" She stuttered. "I need to-"Her voice is cut off by as she runs awkwardly threw the crowd. Simon slumped down into a chair behind him, his head resting in his hand. He closed his eyes and let the music pulse threw him.

~.~.~.~.~

Clary rushed threw the crowd, pushing people over. But she needed to get there, no matter what. Something was calling her, someone. She felt as if she wasn't even running herself. But like someone else was running for her and she was watching from the outside. Cheering herself on.

"_Go Clary! Run!"_

She finally reached the far wall and trailed her hand along it until she found the knob. The smooth, brushed metal was cold against her skin and when she turned it a gust of wind slapped her in the face. She looked once at the sign that red _Supply Closet, Employees Only_. She stepped in. Clary scanned the shelves, boxes upon boxes. What could possible be calling her from in here?

Then she spotted it.

A black slithery thing, like smoke. It had white fangs protruding from right under the slits that were its eyes. A line of green-brown slime trailed behind it. Clary let out a staggered scream. The thing turned around and spotted Clary. Letting out a soft growl, its fangs extended, it pounced on Clary. She had no time to scream.

The last thing she saw was a flash of the deepest color blue eyes she had ever seen.

Then black.

**Authors Note: **So, if you didn't catch that Clary met a demon. Oooooh…

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **I was at the library and I typed this chapter up. Then I snuck onto my moms computer really quick and posted it. My compooper (what I call my computer) is still crashed. I have gotten a bunch of questions:

Q. Is Magnus in this story?

A. As far as I can say Magus will not be in this story. But who knows? My ideas might change and he might become a part of this story. The truth is that I see him playing a vital role in the sequel to this story. Which will basically be about how Clary deals with demons and the shadowhunter world.

Q. Is Luke in this story?

A. Just like Magnus I don't see him playing a very big part in this story. In the sequel, most likely. As you can tell, Clary's Mother or Valentine hasn't had any part in this story except slight mentions. This story is mostly about the kids. The sequel will have more adults in it and get more in depth. You will find that the sequel will be more like Cassandra Clare's books. They will be more fantasy-ish.

Q. Why did Clary run away from Simon...?

A. In chapter four when Clary ran from Simon it was because she has a feeling: "But she needed to get there, no matter what. Something was calling her, someone." (That is a quote from chapter 4) This may tell you something about her, hopefully it does. :)

Q. Are they actually regular kids or are they shadow hunters and they don't

know it yet?

A. I would like to give you the answer to this question but I can't. For one reason because some may be shadow hunters, and some may not. Some may not be shadow hunters at all but downworlders, or demons (like Sebastian aka Jonathan with his demon blood and what not), or some may be like Clary and Jace were in the books with angel blood. But I can not tell you because it would ruin the whole entire plot for this book. They may be shadowhunters, but they may not.

Q. Are Alec and Jace still best friends?

A. Truthfully, I don't know if they're still best friends. This is because I haven't had to write Jace in a scene with friends yet, only with Isabelle. They may be friends, I'm not sure yet. I actually have a few ideas for the sequel where Clary and Alec become really good friends. I think it would be interesting to go into that friendship because it's something Cassandra Clare didn't go into in her books and I could make it my own.

Q. Can you write longer chapters?

A. True, when I got this request it was not in the form of a question, but I feel that I have to address it. I naturally write short chapters. I am actually stretching myself in writing chapters this long. If you look on any of my other stories here on fanfiction or fictionpress you will see that they are even shorter chapters. The only way that I could write longer chapters would be to post more then on eat a time and I can't do that due to time.

Please feel free to ask me more questions! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also this chapter is dedicated to **bubblez319** for asking all the question and reviewing like a trillion times. Thanks SO much! :D

P.S: Since you asked about different characters I have decided to add Clary's Mother, Jocelyn to this chapter. Hope you enjoy

FIVE

Clary woke up with a head ache. As if she was being slowly suffocated with a pillow. She gasped and sat up too quickly. Her head pounded harder and she slowly laid back down on the pillow. The sun showed bright through her window, even though the curtains were pulled. Clary moaned and rolled over to her side.

"Morning Darling." Clary's mother, Jocelyn said waltzing into the room. She had this elegant way about her. Even if she was going to put out the trash, she put on the aura as if she were going to the biggest, most important event of her life. But in ways she also was tough, and always ready for a fight.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave to meet up with your father in London. We will be back in a week." A sympathetic smile warms her face.

"John told me about last night. You were having a little too much fun, hopped up on the DJ booth and fell off. No broken limbs, but a few bruises, a head ache, I'm guessing." She says.

"Your brother, Mr. I'm-not-going-to-school-because-I-have-a-head-ache-and-am-to-tired, will be staying home today. You can stay home also, if you would like." She looks at me questioningly.

I shrug. A chance to stay home on a Friday would be amazing. But I feel like I have to apologize to Simon for acting the way I did. Truthfully, I don't remember anything that happened after I started dancing with Simon. It's such an uncomfortable feeling. Like someone has ripped out a part of my memory. Then, like a vase, they dropped it and instead of picking all the pieces up they just picked up the big ones, and left the small chips.

There are small fragments of memory, but not enough to put together to remember what totally happened.

"I think I'm going to go to school." I say, forcing a grimace into a smile as the head ache trolls on.

~.~.~.~.~

"I am so sorry!" I say, for the fifth time to Simon.

"It's okay, really." He says modest as always. "No problem at all."

"Did I really just run away like a lunatic?" I ask, stopping my head.

"No." he laughs, and awkwardly lifts my head up. "You just ran off. But it's okay."

It wasn't really okay with Simon. He wanted to dance more with Clary, maybe even kiss her, if it were possible. But if not, he just wanted to be friends with her.

"Are you sure I didn't embarrass you, and everyone else?" Clary asks.

"You didn't embarrass us. I quite like a girl who thinks on her feet." Eric laughs, walking up to us, and winks.

Clary shakes her head and lets out a small laugh. She had gotten used to Eric's jokes and they didn't bother her as much anymore.

"You want to come sit with us at lunch?" Simon asks, turning hopefully to Clary. Clary looks down at her stomach and groans.

"I don't think I should eat anything today." She says. Eric laughs and Simon nods.

Clary wanders around the school for a while until she finally decides to sit out in the small gazebo that she discovered on the first day of school. She has grabbed her sketch book out of her locker and strolls casually up to the gazebo.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone was going to be here." She says when a boy, buried in his book looks up. It's the same boy that she saw kissing that girl in the cafeteria the first day.

"It's okay." He says. "Sit." It's not a question and for some reason she feels that she has to obey. She sits down next to him.

"What are those?" He asks looks at the small designs in her notebook.

"Just doodles." Clary says, with a wave of her hand.

"They are cool." He says. The small, black patterns form a design of small intricate lines criss-crossing each other.

"Thanks." She says reluctantly.

_What is his name?_ Clary thinks, not remembering. _Ah, Jace. That's it!_

Jace has buried his face back into his book. Clary laughs when she sees the title _Another Bolin Girl_.

"I wouldn't take you for the feminine type." She smirks. It really is a crazy thought. Jace smirks back.

"I'm not, it was recommended to me by someone." He looks back down at the pages.

"Who?" Clary asks out of curiosity.

"No one you would know." He replies, closing his book and walking up out of the gazebo. Right when he's about to go inside he turns around.

"You coming red?" He asks.

"Coming where?" She retorts.

"Well to your next class of course, the period is over."

"Oh" she says getting up.

"C'mon, ill walk you." He says when they walk through the door.

Clary gets her books and they walk down the halls. Finally she says,

"Red, I'm not sure I like that nick name." Jace laughs.

"Well then I guess I'll have to call you something else, wont I?" Jace says.

_Girlfriend_

The thought pops into Clary's head, but then it instantly is gone.

**Authors Note:** I hope you liked it, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I've set my ipod to a playlist of The Fray, Mayday Parade, Five for Fighting, Dave Mathews and Death Cab. So I'm absolutely ready to write this chapter, even though I should be finishing my history project. So you should be thankful :) It's a little past 12 and I'm TIRED. But since my computer is now fixed I felt absolutely obligated to post a chapter. It turned out to be that the touch pad on my laptop was disfunctioning, all I needed was a mouse. That I easily purchased for about $5 at CVS. So I'm happy now! I also really want to tell you all about the AMAZING books that I have read while I was laptop impaired. A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bray. I have read the first two novels and have the 3rd waiting on my desk. IT IS AMAZING. I love Katrik, and Simon…is that somewhat wrong? Should I not like Simon? But I had to stop inbetween the series because I got Fragile Eternity by Melissa Marr. The Wicked Lovely books are my absolute favorite books, besides Mortal Instruments, of course ;) If you don't know what the books are I am talking about go and get them from the library RIGHT NOW!

Oh and before I forget this chapter is dedicated to Max Brown. My dearest friend from M-X who has religiously read my fanfictions and original stories from the beginning. Thank you so much for being there Max. :) -bubble

SIX

This particular morning Clary had woken up with a spring in her step, and it showed as she walked threw the doors of her school.

"You seem happy today." John said, giving her a small smile.

"Really? Do I?" She asked, giving a huge grin as she waltzed down the hall. She stopped and gracefully put her books in her locker.

"Something's different." John fumed over the question, trying to figure it out. All Cary responded with was an _oh. _

Then she spotted him, down the hall. Surrounded by a group of kids she had never seen before. They were all dressed in black and had stern faces. They were covered from head to toe in black. All that was visible were their wrists, which had scratches on them.

_Obviously signs of cutting_, Clary immediately assumed, for what else could it be?

Jace met eyes with Clary for less then a second and he quickly look away. But another boy who had black hair and rings piercing his lip and eyebrows had seen Jace's slight glance and looked her away. He had dark circles under his eyes. And she could see big, black, swirling tattoos under his tee-shirt. They were almost hypnotizing. The boy with the black hair nudged a different boy beside him. He had pale brown hair streaked with a rainbow of colors, it was pulled back with an elastic rubber band. This one wore multi-colored bands around his wrists, trying to cover the marks. It didn't work. Even though they were covered Clary could somehow sense they were their. Clary could sense something about the kids, something that surrounded them, like an aura but stronger. She felt magnetized to the one with the black hair and the lip piercing. That one was still looking at her. Although the one with the pony tail had looked away, he was still looking. Staring into her eyes as if searching for something. She felt small and hollow under his stare. Like he could see right through her, or was pulling something out of her, something that she never new she had.

Clary heard the murmurs of John's protest behind her but kept walking.

It wasn't about reaching Jace now; it was about reaching that boy, the one that hypnotized her so. He clenched and unclenched his fist by his side. Clary could see the want and the hesitation in his eyes. For what? She did not know.

But as soon as they were there the had left.

It was as if they disappeared.

_And maybe they did_…

A voice inside her said.

And she forgot about them, just like she had forgotten about that night at Pandemonium, lost to the depths of her mind.

"Hey shadow." She said, walking up to Jace, smiling.

He stopped suddenly, hand in mid-air.

"What did you just call me?" He almost growled at her, she had never seen this side of him before. But in fact she hardly even knew him.

"Just trying out a new nickname." She whispered, head down, backing up a little.

"I don't like it." Jace said slamming his locker door and turning to Clary slightly.

"So I was thinking…" She stopped, not knowing what she was actually thinking at the moment.

"Sorry, busy, got plans." Jace said, giving the answer to all of her questions.

_No_

And without waiting for a response he walked down the hall, head held high.

The last thing that Clary saw before she turned to walk away was Jace's arm snaking around Isabelle's waste.

**Authors Note:** I know its short, and kind of confusing. But I felt that I had to update. Don't forget to review! -bubble


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I gotta run so I don't have time to dedicate this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review -bubble

SEVEN

"No. No. No." She said over and over again before John could even let out another word.

"But Cla-"

"No. No. No. No. No"

John was starting to get annoyed. He took a deep breath in, like his frustration exhale out of him. Letting his hands relax by his sides he walked over and sat on the edge of Clary's bed.

A warm smile covered his face.

"If you don't get up right now, by yourself, I will be forced to carry you." His smile didn't waver, and although he thought that she would have laughed at that, she didn't. All she did do was pull the blanket farther up over his face. Some of her hair still stuck out. Her red tendrils looked like a start of a fire as they peeked over the blankets.

"Clary, talk to me." John sighed and pushed her hair back under the blanket. "You can always talk to me Clary. Tell me what's wrong." He positioned himself on the bed so he was his legs didn't hang off the side anymore.

"Ever since you were talking to that guy, what's his name? The one we saw making out with that girl."

There was a long pause.

"Jace." Clary mumbled from under the covers.

Suddenly John brightened with an idea.

"You know what's in town today?" He asked, smiling.

Clary didn't respond, just shifted under the blankets.

"The Circus." John said, waiting patiently.

"Fine." Clary said swinging her legs over the opposite side of the bed. She turned back to look at John. "But this doesn't mean I feel any better. I still don't feel good… I think I'm sick."

John hid his smile.

"Okay. If it makes you feel any better I will make you some soup when we get home."

She nodded and looked to the door then back to him.

"Now out with you." She said. He nodded and bowed.

"Anything for my majesty."

~.~.~.~.~

"Two please." John held up two fingers to the man making the cotton candy.

"Do you want to go into the House of Mirrors?" Clary asked John, scanning the circus for anything else she might want to do.

"Sure, lets go." John said turning around, handing a cotton candy to Clary.

"Than-" Clary froze, hand in the air.

"What?" John asked following her gaze. "Oh." He said.

Clary was staring over at a circus tent in the corner. Where two people stood. It was that boy Jace making out with the same girl as before.

Clary wanted to look away, but somehow she couldn't.

She heard Johns voice in the background. His hand on her arm trying to pull her away, but she held her ground. Jace caught her staring and cocked an amused eye brow at her and I held a glare. In a moment of adrenaline Clary murmered a 'be right back' to John and strutted over to him.

"Excuse me." Clary coughed. Jace turned his head so he was starring at her, letting Isabelle kiss his neck. With a sigh Isabelle turned to look at Clary.

"What." She said in one of the most horrible voices Clary had ever heard, or maybe it was just her imagination.

"I need to speak to Jace." Clary said straight.

"Now? But Jacy and I-" She started traling a finger down Jace's chest. Jace picked up her hand.

"Izz, would you give us a second." Jace said, not taking his eyes off Clary, he winked, and Clary backed up a little. Isabelle sighed and sulked away, disappointed.

"What was _that_ yesterday?" Clary asked, suddenly outraged. Jace gave her a questioning look. Clary still glared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, avoiding looking at her.

"Yes you do."

"You don't deserve it." He said looking at her, suddenly intense. .  
"Don't deserve what?"

"To be around those kinds of people, Clary." He grabbed both of her hands.

"You shouldn't be around the types of people I hang around with."

"How do you know what I shouldn't be around?" Clary asked, pulling her hands away.

"Because you're special Clary. And something as precious as you can't be broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The sonnet used is all Shakespeare's, there are a few lines used from the song _No One Mourns The Wicked_ from the show Wicked on Broadway. And as always Cassandra owns these beautiful characters.

**Authors Note: **Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to both** OutsideJokes** and **Randomitis Sufferer**, because I didn't dedicate the last chapter. I want to talk about wicked lovely right now. I just finished the 3rd book Fragile Eternity. It was AMAZING! But I was so mad because Melissa Marr left it off at such an awkward point. With Seth in the Dark Court asking Niall to teach him how to fight, with Sorcha and Seth, with Aislinn and Seth in that fight, with Keenan all alone. Is that the last book in the whole series? I hope not. I REALLY want to know what happens. If you have no idea what I am talking about go get the book Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr right now and read! Anyway, thank you for all the positive feed-back so far. I don't think I have said that yet, but I hope you know I have been thinking it! I mean seriously, right now were up to somewhere around 56 reviews! That is frizzlehair AMAZING! I have never gotten that many reviews on this fanfiction account and fictionpress. Although my old fanfiction is another story. So again, THANK YOU! And also I know she is really emotional when nothing has really happened to her yet, but she's in love with Jace, she just doesn't know it yet. And I'm writing this as fast as I can because I need to memorize Shakespeare 29 sonnet for school. _When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes I all alone beweep_… oh here we go.

EIGHT

On the way home that night Clary didn't hear a word John said, it was a proven fact. All of John's words were lost to her. She didn't know why she felt this way. All she had done was talk to Jace.

_But he called me _special_..._

And that was all that mattered. No matter how small a compliment, no matter in what context, he had called her special, precious even.

"-All I'm saying is that ever since you talked to this guy everything has gone-"

_Gone way, way up_

Clary smiled to herself at the thought. Being with Jace, showing the slightest forms of affection: fingers tips grazing each others as they walked in the hall, a casual bump on the shoulder that was "by accident", the warm smile that exists for seconds. She wasn't going to be one of Jace's regulars. Doing whatever he wanted, throwing herself all over him. She was going to be different. Hold her own, make Jace see that she could handle it. That she wasn't too fragile, broken maybe, but glued back together so she was as good as new.

"-Seriously Clary, I wouldn't even try. He's got that girl…"

_Isabelle_

Clary was sure she and Jace weren't anything serious, but it made her worry all the same.

_What if the choice comes and he has to pick between us? I know he will pick her… But he has to pick me!_

Clary new she was getting ahead of herself. Hey! Jace hadn't even done anything to show that he felt the same way. This could be just a school girl crush. Calling someone special didn't mean anything. Giving someone a nickname was friendly, _not_ anything else.

But she terribly wanted it to be more!

"Clary? Clary! Are you listening to me?" John turned directly to her. They were standing in front of their apartment. John held both of her arms in his firm grip, and suddenly pulled her toward him in an embrace. She was crying.

"Clary I know its hard but-"

Why was she crying? She had nothing to be unhappy about.

Except the "if's"

_What _if_ Jace doesn't feel the same way?_

_What _if_ he stays with Isabelle?_

_What _if_ he breaks my heart without even touching it first?_

_What does it even feel like to have a broken heart? Is it a physical pain, or something emotional, or so deadly you can't even think about it?_

Clary let herself fall limp in John's protective arms. Let her body slump against his chest so she could feel the heat circulating through his body.

"John…" She whispered. He cooed her into a drossy state, almost sleep but not quite.

"It's okay Clary. Everything is going to be okay."

And even though she knew everything wasn't going to be okay she believed him. Believed him with all her heart, all her soul. Taking his words and finding hope to lift her spirits, if only an inch.

_When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes_…

She started reciting Shakespeare's 29 sonnet in her head.

That's what she was: in disgrace, unlucky, under the eyes of others, all making fun of her.

_I all alone beweep my outcast state_…

I am the only one crying tonight. I imagine in the whole world.

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries, and look upon myself, and curse my fate…_

My cries, so tormented, so loud that they breach the heavens, defining the angels that reside there.

_Angels…_

She was suddenly in deep thought. How nice it would be to be an angel, perfect.

But somehow inside she knew it wasn't. Perfect was not all it was cracked up to be. Too perfect could deafen the heavens. By its beauty and love, too much could kill you. But the opposite was not the best either. The wicked, the demons. The wicked lives are lonely. (**A/N:** lol, I was listening to No One Mourns The Wicked, from the Broadway musical wicked.) Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? She imagined having it thrust upon you was the worst. Because you know that at one point you were good, but then turned evil against your will. Even if you believe it was your lives destiny, it's always good to have a choice.

"Have a choice… a choice" Clary murmured before she was_ thrust_ into sleep.

**Authors Note:** so I decided to add some of the sonnet into this chapter. I hope you enjoy :) please review. OH! And also be sure to check out the poll on my profile. Its about the sequel to this story, OH EXCITING! So review first and then rush over to my profile and do the poll! 3-bubble


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Hello Folks. So, I must apologize for my lagging. Here in New York finals are coming up and I have been swamped like crazy. I should be doing homework at this moment but since its been such a long time since an update I decided to put off my DBQ for an hour and write this chapter. Next, this chapter is dedicated to ClarissaMorgernstern. Who I think should have had a chapter dedicated to her a LONG LONG time ago. She has been a faithful reviewer since the beginning and I appreciate her so much for that. You should all go check out her stories because she has some great Mortal Instruments fanfic's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this much delayed chapter. :)

NINE

Clary walked up the tall grey steps that lead to the three metal double doors that awaited her once she reached the peak. She had her hair up in a bun on the back of her head with two chop sticks stuck through the middle, like her mom sometimes had it when her father was home.

_If he is ever home_

Clary though in reference to the fact that he was always away on some business trip or another.

Clary didn't know where John was. When she had gone downstairs this morning where they usually had breakfast together he wasn't there. His shoes were gone and so was his coat. But for some reason she wasn't thinking about why John was mysteriously gone at all. She should have been, but she wasn't. The only thing on her mind was Jace. Why did she think so much about him when they hardly even knew each other. She felt obsessive.

"Speak of the devil." Clary murmured when she reached the top of the stairs to see Jace leaning against a wall. It was the first time she had seen him with out a beautiful Isabelle draped over him.

All of a sudden Clary was self conscious. Worrying about what she looked like with her hair sloppily put up on the top of her head.

"You look fine." Came that low voice that made her tingle all over from beside her.

"How did y-" Clary started but was silenced when he stepped closer to her.

Suddenly she realized that they were all alone. The bell had rung minutes ago and everybody had ran off to class. They were both standing under an overhang above the doors to the school. It was dark.

They didn't speak to each other after that, not a word.

~.~.~.~.~.~

John saw his eyes flicker darker when he spotted her. Saw the want in the hands by his sides. That animal like instinct made him jump forward an inch, but he still remained behind the corner. He hadn't slept a wink last night, hadn't even bunkered down in his bed because he knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep. He wandered around the city and eventually ended up at the coffee shop that him and Clary went to their first night in the city. He had ended up speaking with a man in a brown suede hat. He had spoken words that meant nothing to him. But it didn't matter. All he could think about was Clary. Clary… and Clary with that Jace.

John was pulled back into consciousness by a small wine. He looked around the corner and spotted Clary and Jace, but barley. They were farther into the dark corner. All he could see was a hand snaking around a girls waste… Clary's waste.

~.~.~.~.~

Clary's cheeks were flushed, lips were puffy, and her hair was even more messed up then before. But it wasn't from what she hoped it would be from. It was the result of crying. Crying in relief. In relief that Jace felt the same way about her. That they could be together. They shared the same feelings. The same wants.

There was then a sudden _oof_ sound. Clary feel backwards and landed on her behind. She blinked for a minute, trying to figure out what just happened.

When she looked up she met a familiar pair of eyes, but somehow they looked different to her.

"John." Clary breathed a sigh of relief. "Where have you been? When I woke up this morning I thought-"

"I DON'T approve." John said with such force that Clary thought it pushed her farther backward on the floor.

"what?!?!" Clary said, surprised she could talk.

"I don't like him, Clary." He said with a sweet face. "You deserve better."

The night at the Circus came back. But instead of being enraged she was very calm.

"And how, pre tell, do you know what I deserve?" She asked with a blank expression.

"Because I know you Clary and you only deserve the best."

**Authors Note:** Please review. And if you haven't yet go to my page and take the poll on the sequel.


	10. Chapter 10, SORRY!

**Authors Note: **Hello readers, if there are still any… So I know I have a lot of explaining to do since I haven't updated in a few months. Lets start from the beginning: I had finals and I studied like crazy for them, then school ended and I went right into a theater program that I do every summer. I usually do two shows. I just finished my first one last week. I preformed in rent in which I was Joanne. It was SO much fun. And right now I am doing Chicago, I am Roxie, which I'm really excited for! I have been so busy its not even funny. I haven't read a book yet this whole summer, which is BIG for me. It's horrible, I know. So as you can imagine I have had no time to write AT ALL! I'm really sorry. This is a chapter that I just wrote right now, I know its short but I hope you all like it. I promise everyone that in the next two weeks I will have another chapter and then stick to a chapter per week schedule. Sorry again!

Love, bubble =]

Ten

Clary was giddy. That was the only possible way to say it. She couldn't think

about John. About the weird way that he had been acting the past few days. She

didn't think about her parents. Who were supposed to be home last night but

still, she didn't think about them. All she thought about was Jace. Sure, they

had literally only knew each other for a few days. But Clary knew. She knew this

was it. This was the guy _Jace _was the guy.

She had all the feeling she was supposed to have, all the ones that they talked

about.

When you felt this way about someone that was it.

Jace was the one.

The sun shown perfectly through the large glass windows that lined one side on

the hallway. The honey colored gazebo looked like a place of heaven with the

sun behind it.

And a golden eyed boy sat inside the gazebo. A halo atop his head. Clary smiled

as she spotted him. They met eyes. And somehow, she didnt know how he did it, he

motioned with his eyes for her to come and join him. And she did.

Once Clary got to the gazebo it didn't glow as it had before, but she didn't even note it because of what, no who, was sitting inside, waiting for her. As Clary walked toward it she could feel Jace's eyes follow her. They burned loving holes into her back. Once she got inside the gazebo and sat down next to Jace she could feel the pressure in the air.

It was silent for a few minutes as the both stared into the misty air. Clary could hear the bell ring as student filled out of the building and they still sat there, staring, silent.

"Clary…" Jace whispered.

"Yes?" Clary asked after a minute. It took a while for Jace to answer and when he did he turned his head away.

"um… I just wanted to tell you that-" A suddenly, fast as sound, Jace whirled his head around and kissed Clary, opened mouthed. And it was the best taste of sunshine she had ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Another chapter up, I do hope you enjoy it because I put a lot of work into it. My favorite part is the ending so make sure to read it all. Also I would love if everyone would check out jessxreality's MI story City of Secrets. It is very, very good! I couldn't stop reading it. So please check her out she's a great writer. =] 3 bubble

11   
Clary had never been one of those girls who took hours and hours getting her self dressed and reAdy for a big date, but yet here she was doing that exact thing. Yes, her and Jace were going on there first date. But to clary this didn't seem like a first date at all. When they met eyes for the first time, and he smiled, that was the first. Clary didn't even know where they were going. Jace had left her a note an she had read it a million times.

Clary,  
Time to be swept away  
-Jace

She had to think about it for a little while but she ha figured it out, it was a date. The date of her life.

"Jace, sweetie. Let your mother see you" Jace's mom, Celine Herondale called from down the hall. Celine was a slender women with frail blonde hair, that must have been thick and rich in its day. Celine was anything but uncaring. She babied Jace like he was still a toddler.

And even though Jace rebelled, and didn't like being treated like that, he still loved his her. She needed the love more then him. Even though Jace knew his dad, Stephan loved his wife more then anything, but he was always away. Doing something for work. Jace didn't even know what his father did, it was just so complicated.

Jace stood inside his room pulling a leather jacket over his plain white tee-shirt. He messed with his hair a little bit, watching as it reflected some light off the mirror. But how could it do that? Maybe he still had confetti in his hair from last night at Isabelle's.

Jace was the guy who was liked by everyone…or at least all of the girls. And thinking back to the party he didn't remember much. Confetti, music, and red plastic cups.

So why the heck was he going on an actual date when he could be hanging around with ten different girls and be having a blast?

Well, because Clary felt different to him. He had always be a player. Sometimes even three girls in one night. So why was this girl with any different. The short, new girl with the fiery red hair.

"Jace, show your dear mother what you look like!" Celine knocked on the door.

When Jace opened it he saw his mother standing there. As innocent as the little girl with the blonde ponytails framing her head, asking you with those sad eyes to buy some girl scoot cookies.

"Oh Jace, I find that hardly appropriate for your date." Celine tisked.

"Mom", Jace sighed "We're just going to a carnival out in some town."

"Yes, but sweetie, it's a _date_. D-A-T-E. An actual date. Oh honey, I've been waiting for you to go on a date with a girl."

"Mom I go out on dates all the time." Jace said boosting his self confidence.

"Yes, but I haven't seen you this excited about one ever."

And then Jace knew. He knew why Clary was different, why he had chose her over the other countless girls who would've gone out with him. He was going with Clary because she was _special_, because she lit a fire under him

Clary had never seen Jace this… well, she had never seen Jace go so long without kissing a girl. But as proof before her eyes here was Jace and her walking through a carnival in central park, holding hands, twinkle lights above their heads, perfectly romantic, and yet he contained himself.

Why did he contain himself?

But then Clary felt Jace squeeze her hand, his warmth flowing into hers and becoming one, and all peace was restored.

"Something to drink?" Jace asked already walking over to the vender, Clary nodded.

As the man mixed her drink Clary couldn't help wonder about John. Where was he? He had been gone for over a week, as well as her parents. She was starting to get very worried, correction she _was_ very worried. She had gotten a phone call last night but it was muffled and then the connection was lost. But that phone call only made it all less comforting. She decided when she got home she would contact some sort of police.

"Clary? Clary?" Jace asked, his eye brows furrowed in a worried expression.

The whole carnival seemed to come back into full swing. Lights flashed again, excited shrieks of children filled the air, colors renewed, her thoughts gone.

"Clary? Clary?" Jace asked again.

"Yes, sorry. I kind of… spaced out." Clary said eyes flashing from ride to ride.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you home right now if you want, we can leave."

"No, no its okay, I'm okay."

"Your drink, miss." The man said and Clary took it from him. The man smirked.

"Don't you just hate winter?" Jace asked. Small snow flakes had started to twinkle down from the white and black sky.

"Not at all." Clary said with a smile. "Winter is amazing." Clary let go of Jace's hand and ran out to a patch of grass, pulling the dark red hat off her head and she started dancing around.

Small white snowflakes started falling into her hair.

Clary was spinning like a lunatic but she didn't care. She had a feeling there was something in that drink she had. Maybe that was why her head was throbbing, but she ignored it. As she spun the lights of the carnival and the city combined into long gold and red streaks.

Suddenly there was a set of hands holding hers, spinning with her. It was Jace.

Clary let her head back, her hair falling, almost touching the ground. She laughed, and made some of the happiest noises that she had ever heard come out of her body.

Snowflakes fell on her eyelashes, melting and making her vision blurry.

Then she was swept up into strong, warm arms. They wrapped around her back and made her shiver from the sudden heat. Her lips were captured in his and Clary's head spun even more.

There lips moved together as one, hands roamed, breaths were short and hesitant.

Jace was everywhere.

And then he was nowhere as Clary was thrust in to darkness. She felt herself falling down, farther then she had ever fell before, and she wanted to scream out in terror but she couldn't, the wind was to loud rushing past her ears. She couldn't breath.

She was gone, falling away.

And when Clary opened her eyes a split second before she hit the ground and finished falling she saw him. No, not Jace, but that boy. The one with the black hair that had been talking to Jace that one day, the one with the scars covering his wrists. The one that made her whole body go num.

His arms lifted her up, and then she fell.


	12. Chapter 12

**First off some answered Questions:**

What happened yo Jace??  
More on this later.

Why did the vendor spike her drink?  
We will learn why he did in the sequel, who he is and who he works for.

Why does clary keep blacking out?  
Let's just say it's not her fault she's blacking out... if that makes sense?

Why does the "black haired boy" want her?  
The "black haired boy" (his name will be reveled in the sequel, any suggestions??) wants clary for reasons I am not aloud to say. But trust me, there are reasons behind it.

Is the "black haired boy" Sebastian?  
No, he is not Sebastian.

Sorry I couldn't answer all of the questions. I really couldn't answer most of them because they are in the sequel. But hopefully the few u did answer will help everyone understand the story better. Keep the questions coming, I'm happy to answer them. =]

**Authors Note: **Dear and Humble Readers, I am reluctant to admit that this is the last chapter. Now this may come as a surprise to some, but I promise I shall prevail, and the sequel to this story will come out soon. By "soon" I mean that my summer break is almost over, so I will try to get at least the first chapter out for the sequel but then many moons may pass before I update again. So I hope you enjoy this chapter =] Also, if you remember the "black haired boy" I need name suggestions for him. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Since I haven't dedicated in a long while, this chapter is dedicated to:

**Softballtwichick**,** mo- the reviewer **&** sheyanne blaine**

If I didn't dedicate a chapter to you, I am dearly sorry but there are only so many chapters. I will still be dedicating in the sequel though!

"Don't tell me if I'm dying because I don't want to know, if I can't see the sun then maybe I should go. Don't wake because I'm dreaming of angels on the moon…"

-- Angels on the moon by Thriving Ivory

12

The first thing Clary felt when she awoke was the frost nibbling at her fingertips. The gloves that she was wearing were loosely woven, so the cold air could easily flow in and out. She was drenched. Heat was rolling off her body, but somehow she still felt cold.

She was lying on a deep red colored bench, frosted trees above her head, and then white, crisp sky.

Clary's clammy palms shook as she lifted herself up into a sitting position. For a minute she closed her eyes, sucking in the thick unknown air that was New York. Clary wiped off the remaining snow that stuck to her pant leg.

How did she even get here? She remembered her amazing night with Jace, playing carnival games, cotton candy, dancing… and then what? Jace had taken her home; she had crawled into her bed and fell asleep. But then how did she get here? This wasn't making any sense.

A chill went down Clary's spine.

She started rubbing her arms and breathing in and out very slowly. The past few days everything had been so _off_. John was missing, as were her parents. Her Mother and Father should have been home a week ago, but they were no where to be found. She was getting very worried, not only for her parents, but for herself. She had been out here all night in the freezing cold weather. She was probably sick, with a cold at the very least. She decided to worry about her family later and herself first. The most important thing was to get herself home, in bed, a cup of hot water with lemon and honey by her side.

Clary stood up, letting her num legs support her. It felt weird a first. She felt like a baby duck, not knowing how to use its legs and wobbling awkwardly as it tried to walk. But eventually her legs got the jest. And right before she exited central park she looked back at the now lonely bench. And from far away, it looked like a faery tale.

Clary felt her stomach churn once she stepped through the door of the stone townhouse. She was afraid she was getting really sick.

"John?" She called instinctively. Her voice echoed through the halls as she waited for someone to answer, no one did. Clary took the white tea pot and filled it with tap water from the sink. Placing it on the stove, she turned up the heat and walked up the stairs to her room. When she got to her door, she could feel the cold breeze as it came through the crack from under the door. She must have left her window open! Clary burst through the door, only to forget about the window and focus on something else entirely.

"John!" Clary screamed with no excitement in her voice but fear. Fear because of the what was doing. John was standing with a gun in his hand, and that gun was pointed at Jace's limp body on the floor. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"John what are you doing?" She screamed again. She was relieved to see Jace's eyes open and his chest moving up and down, he was _still_ alive.

"I'm protecting you." John replied in a growl.

"From what?" Clary asked, trying to reason with John. It was the best way to get him to but down the gun.

"From him" John said throwing a piercing glare at Jace who only winced and turned his head the other way. The was totally not like Jace. He was always confident, but here he looked so young, so wounded.

John turned his head back to Clary.

"Ever since you were born I knew I was supposed to protect you. It was meant to be." The look in John eyes made Clary want to go run over a hug him, but then she remembered the gun in his hand.

"What was meant to be?" Clary asked worriedly.

"Us." John smiled. "Clary I love you, I have always loved you. Come away with me Clary, forget this dirty scum" John said kicking Jace in the stomach and Clary looked away.

Clary tried to reason with herself. She had grown up with John, John was the only person she could ever count on.

"You're supposed to love me, you're my brother." She said o herself more then him.

Jace sighed and looked at Clary, ignoring the obvious pain.

"You know he doesn't mean it that way." Jace said and glared at John.

"Shut up." John spat and placed his hand on the trigger. He was going to pull it, Clary knew he was going to pull it. And then Jace would be… dead, gone forever, out of her world.

Clary fell to her knees and cried.

Jace was the only other person that she found herself trusting. Jace couldn't be gone, she wouldn't let him leave. He had to stay in her life.

"John." She sobbed out, his name coming out in pieces. "John" She said again with more strength.

John glare stay hard on Jace as she talked.

"John if you love me you'll put down the gun. If you love me then it won't matter if Jace is dead. If you love me you won't kill him." She sobbed again.

A soft look suddenly came over John suddenly. He stared at Clary and dropped the gun. It clattered on the hard wood floor, and then everything was silent except for one moment. The moment where Jace reached for the gun, grasped it in his hands and shot, shot John in his spine. And as John crumpled to the floor I saw his eyes flash and then they stopped moving, along with everything else in his body because John was dead, and Jace had killed him.

Life is not a faery tale, though it may look like one from the outside it never is. A story always has its dark alleyways, its forgotten corners, its cracks where the unknown seep through. At the end of the day you will always find the dirt on your fingers, the hard cold memories that make you who you are. The ghosts that live in your body of everyone who has passed. The rain may wash it away but it will always come back. The moss will grow in the dark, damp crevices, it will learn. When it is washed away it will grow back, because sometimes the sun can't reach you. You grow dark and evil. Love and lust gone. Then your delayed rain will pour and wash away all your pain.

Life is not a faery tale, but heaven may be.

**Authors Note: **=] I hope you liked it, please review.


	13. Reviewers and sneak preview :

**Authors Note: **Hi all. So I just wanted to make a chapter to acknowledge everyone who has reviewed, because I really do appreciate everyone who has. If I have spelled your pen name wrong I'm dearly sorry! Also if I forgot you review me and I will be sure to mention you in the first chapter of the sequel! This "chapter" also includes a sneak peak of the first chapter for the sequel.

**Reviewers:**

Mo- TheReviewer

Caity

Bouldergirl1059

Softballtwichick

Faint-of-the-hart

BellaBaby2813

TheFearlessDreamer

jessxreality

ClarissaMorgenstern

TheCricketsCrocket

SilentSheba

Magicnoctum

City-of-bones-fan

TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld

Angel of darkness66

Kris 3

Xofangluvaxo

Cyandonuts

Mo

.here.

Sheyanne Blaine

Tizronell

Imortal-Instruments'09

Randomitis Sufferer

OutsideJokes

Mangobunny255

Vaguely Cobalt

Ya

JamieGurl16

1mevocableLove

Seymour(:

Snowee

Bubblez319

GinnyScar

ScarlettxTristan

Miss Bellsie

Writersblock7777

Anniecall

Wat-now

TheAcademy'sCobahhhilicious

10paperroses

.com

MaxBrown

Purpleytk

Again, thanks so much =]

Title: Drowning Shadows

Clary watched the small droplets of water fill the puddles on the dirty New York City sidewalk.

That was one of the reasons that she loved spring, the rain. It washed all you problems away and left you with a clean slate.

Clary wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, sucking in the smell. It was the same dinner that John and her had gone their first night in New York City. It brought back so many great memories…and so many horrible ones. Clary had tried to morn and move on, but the fact was she couldn't morn, she just couldn't. She had tried but the tears just wouldn't come. She wouldn't let go, she couldn't.

"Hello, can I sit here?" A voice came from the side of her. Without even answering the boy slid into the seat. He was tall, much taller then Clary. His black hair swept over his royal blue, ice cold eyes. For a moment Clary held her breath and just looked into his eyes. They were so...alluring.  
"So are you going to deny me acses to this lovely booth or what?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.  
Clary broke contact with his eyes and took a short breath. Still she didn't answer him. He was just some inconsiderate boy with some of the most amazing eyes she ha-  
"may I have a sip?" he asked but then again, didn't wait for her answer. His hand wrapped around her coffee cup as he took a big gulp. His wrists were overed with black, blue and red brackets. He had two piercings above his eye brow. Suddenly Clary got mad, what was he doing sitting down next to her, talking to her, drinking her coffee.  
"So you're just the average emo badass on the block aren't you?" clary said her face turning red. What did this guy think he was doing?  
"Woah there little lady. Don't go blowing your top." he said putting his hand up, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"You know what, fine." Clary said, Grabbing her coat, hat and bag and slidding out of the booth.  
"I hope I never se-" but she abrumptley stopped speaking because then they were attacked...

**Authors Note: **I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think about it. The sequel will be out in about a week! =]


	14. SEQUEL IS UP!

THE SEQUEL IS UP!

GO CHECK IT OUT NOW!

.

..

…

….

…..

……

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.


	15. a note :

Oh, hello. Well I haven't talked to this bunch in a LONG time. Heck, we've entered into a new year, so happy new year! Anyway, as most of you know (at least those of you who read the sequel) I have stopped writing it. But I just wanted to let you all know that I have started a blog! It will mostly be about the stories that I am currently writing and my life, the things that I think of and the struggles I go through. I may even include excerpts of certain stories that I am posting on fanfiction and fictionpress before I post them! So if you would like to read it here's the link:

.com/

Feel free to comment :) Anyway, thank you all for your time and thank you all for reading and loving this story!! I hope I can talk to ya'll soon.

-bubble


	16. the url again

So, the lovely user **MandyRose5822666** just informed me that all the link said was .com! Oh no! so anyway if anyone wanted to check out the link:

w w w . h i i m j o l i e . b l o g s p o t . c o m (sorry its all spaced out like that for some reason fanfiction doesn't let you post links!)

Thanks so much for reading!

-bubblegum14u


End file.
